A twist of Fate
by CrimsonWarrior59
Summary: A 10027 fanfic...I will welcome everything from him even if it's my death.  I will welcome them all happily because I love him. Will their love be successful?


I do not own anything except the story...^_^

Please read and review...This story contain mild shounen or boy x boy if you don't like then don't read!

A 10027 fanfic Byakuran x Tsuna

* * *

><p>It was the day of the fated encounter that will determine the destiny of the world...<p>

When Tsuna saw Byakuran, he was mesmerized by his enchanting eyes, however, he could also see that even though Byakuran was smiling, he was somewhat looking in agony.

tsuna noticed that his heart was thumping wildly than it ever had before, and he knew what the reason was-

He was already in love with Byakuran. But Tsuna knew that he should just throw away his feelings, because it would be just a nuisance, but he couldn't, he knew that a man has a free choice to begin love but not to end it.

"Oya, Sawada Tsunayoshi, you sure have the guts to space out during the battle." Byakuran said.

"What the?-why am I spacing out?-and more importantly, I just heard his voice so why is my heart beating loud?" Tsuna thought.

And then, Tsuna geared up for battle, but he was still wondering why Byakuran was forcing himself to smile when it was so obvious that he was in agony.

"Byakuran, why do you look sad?" Tsuna asked Byakuran.

"It's none of your business, but more importantly, are you sure that you're already fighting at your hardest for the sake of everyone?"

Tsuna's thoughts

"He's right, I shouldn't be thinking about any other else. I should be focused on the fight."

" My chest already feels like it's gonna burst when I was just thinking of killing Byakuran, but still, this is not the time for me to be selfish, I have to think of others' safety first."

Being distracted, Tsuna was caught off guard, and was eventually on the verge of death, but Giotto appeared and helped him.

After some minutes, it seems that Byakuran is the one who's losing terribly, he thought about how pathetic he looked and reminisced about his past...

* * *

><p>Byakuran's past<p>

Five years ago, I was just fifteen back then...I was bullied often because I was a wimp, i can't do anything right, I always came home bruised and had black eyes.

One day, some kids were bullying me again and Tsuna-san helped me, he saved me from the pitiful experiences that I was having, he became the shoulder that i leaned and cried on.

He offered those things that even my parents cannot offer me. He offered them without expecting anything in return. He smiled at me, even when he has problems.

I admired him, and eventually, I fell in love with him.

I wanted to become stronger, so that I could protect him and that smile of his that became my light. i will obey his every command, and welcome everything from him even if it's my death.

I will welcome them all happily because I love him.

A year later, in Vongola HQ

"Tsuna-san, why did you call me?" Byakuran asked.

"I have a great favor to ask of you." TYL Tsuna said.

"Sure, everything's fine."

"I want you to get 'them' ready for their fight with Daemon Spade."

"Them?"

"The past me, and the past versions of the other vongola guardians."

"But how?"

"I want you to threaten them and pretend to dominate the world, and push them to the very extent so that their full potential may come through."

"Roger that sir!"

"The worst case is that the past me will have to kill you."

"I accept the case, i just have to play the bad villain and let him kill me, right?"

"Yes."

"Tsuna-san, even if I die by your hands, I am still very happy, please wait for me, because we'll surely meet again."

"O-of course, I'll be waiting for you idiot. I love you." Tsuna said while on the verge of tears.

"But I love you moore." byakuran replied while giving a forced smile.

End of FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>Tsuna readied his X burner, he was already on the verge of tears...<p>

"Any last words?" Tsuna asked Byakuran while holding his tears back.

" I-I have something to say to you." Byakuran said.

"I am not afraid to die if it's by you, I happily welcome everything coming from you even if it's my death, it's my greatest happiness that I can be of help to you."

Tsuna was touched by his words and shot his X burner...and with Byakuran's final words, he died with a smile on his face…waiting for the time that he will meet his beloved 'Tsuna-san' again...

* * *

><p>Please rate and review!<p>

please go easy on me 'cause this is the first time that i made a fanfic XDD

Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
